


Warmer Skies

by Memeboiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A second chapter is likely since this is so short, Fluff, M/M, but for now just take it before i delete it ahh, this is sort of like a vague AU where jack and Gabe live somewhere cold and gabe hates it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeboiz/pseuds/Memeboiz
Summary: The snow fell steadily around him in big, wet flakes. As he took a drag from his cigarette, Gabe felt that it was time to go. Jack, standing beside him, shoved his hands further into his pockets and wished for the cold to pass. -To nobody's surprise, here is some more Reaper76 garbage because it's cold as hell and I'm not digging it





	

**Author's Note:**

> *claps a little* I'm gay and so are these boys. I hope you enjoy!

   The snow fell steadily around him in big, wet flakes. As he took a drag from his cigarette, Gabe felt that it was time to go. Jack, standing beside him, shoved his hands further into his pockets and wished for the cold to pass.

   "We could leave, you know," Gabe muttered softly. "We could go back to Mexico and start over again."

   Jack shrugged decisively. "I don't know, Gabe. We could always wait out the storm."

   Gabe sighed, and shuffled closer to Jack. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. As he got closer, Jack smelled Gabe's familiar scent. Black coffee and cigarettes and mahogany, and as his arms encircled him pulling him tightly into a hug from behind, Jack felt like he was _home_.

   "This isn't where I belong," Gabe replied with a hint of sadness in his voice that made Jack's heart ache. "I belong under the sun, in the hot desert, with the earth flat and wide around me. I don't belong here, freezing to death in the mountains, Jack." He nuzzled his head into Jack's neck. "We both know I can't survive here for long." Jack frowned faintly, and he withdrew his hands from his pockets to rest over Gabe's forearms that circled his waist.

   "Just imagine it, would you?" Gabe purred into his ear. "Just you and I, back in Mexico, living life freely." His hands rubbed small, comforting circles into the small of Jack's back, and he couldn't help but to lean further into him. Jack felt his eyes slip shut, and he smiled fondly. 

   "Just you and I in Mexico?" Jack repeated. "Just you and I, living life in domestic bliss?" He chuckled warmly. "The thought is very temping." He leaned his head back and let it rest on Gabe's shoulder. He felt Gabe's smile, pressed against his cheek in the form of a soft kiss. 

   "Is that a yes, then?" Gabe murmured. Eyes still closed, Jack hummed. 

   "I think it is."


End file.
